Under Arrest?
by sprx777
Summary: Silver is ready to celebrate a freindship anniversery with Blaze, but it seems that he is somehow the suspect of a crime. With Vector as his interrigator, this may not end well. Slight Silvaze. Silver's Birthay: November 14


**Silver's Point of View only**

Maybe I ask this question too often, or perhaps just not enough. Either way, I still don't know how I get myself into these messes. Here I am, sitting in a dimly lit room with nothing but a wooden table, my rear end sitting on a metal chair, and the temperature set to an unbearable seventy-five degrees. Now, that may sound comfy to most people, but when it is snowing in the middle of November, you'll understand if I prefer it to be a little cooler than this. Either way, I am here and looking at my surroundings. There is only one window that looks out into a street full of people, and the entire room was a perfect square with the walls made of good old fashioned brick. I have been stuck in this room for more than two hours, just waiting for someone to talk to. Though, when I ask for someone I don't mean...

The door opens to a rather familiar looking crocodile. He walked in all cool with his chain around his neck, a crime file in one hand, and the music in his head phones booming so loud that it was a surprise that he could hear anyone. For some reason, he seemed to be living his mid-life crisis a little too early, but that's my opinion. The crocodile took a seat and turned his music off. A disappointed look came across the croc's face as he said, "Silver, Silver, Silver. I can't believe you would do such a thing..."

And here he goes. I respect him, but I got really tired of hearing how someone was disappointed with me. Especially today. If you're wondering what I am accused of, well, you'll find out in a little bit. I shook my head and said, "I didn't do anything, Vector. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I wish I could believe you, Silver. But you're finger prints were all over the scene. DNA places you at the the crime scene, and the fact that you were seen there at the time of the victim's death only makes it worse.", Vector said while pulling out photos from the folder and then slamming it on the table for me to see.

I looked at the photo with disgust. I couldn't believe that someone would hurt this old beaver. He had run the store for as long as I can remember. And that is pretty much since I moved into the past to keep in touch with all my friends. I put a singer finger on the photo and looked at it with sadness now. The beaver looked to be middle age with signs of white fur growing, part of his beaver tail was gone due to some war he had fought in, and what gave me the most disgust and sadness was the sight of all the blood coming from his gut. Who ever had done it, had stabbed deep enough to render the diaphragm useless. The blood loss was almost instant, and he must have died not from the loss of blood, but from the shock that came from it. I shook my head, "No... I'd never hurt Mr. Timber. He's been real nice to me, and I've been real nice to him."

"So, you had a relationship with the victim. Explain, please.", Vector said while putting the photo away and pulling out a note pad and pencil.

I nodded, letting my quills bounce slightly before saying, "Yeah. When I first moved here, he helped me move my things into the apartment. Since then, I have come to his store early every morning to help him load things into the store and put them on his shelves. I even get paid for my assistance."

"Hm, I see. So, you help him out, get paid, and get discounts on groceries I assume?", Vector asked while continuing to write. To be honest, I don't know if he is doodling or actually taking this seriously.

"Yes. He holds on to certain items for me during the holidays, and makes special orders for me if I need them. I was supposed to pick up a package from him today.", I said while smiling a little. It was happiness for why I got the package, but by the same token, it was a forced one. Hard to be happy when a friend is gone. I looked up at the dim and flickering light bulb with a heavy sigh.

Vector closed his note pad and then looked through the case file before looking back at me. He seemed more calculating today. From what Espio told me about Vector, I expected a clown that would get about less than twenty percent of his work done and would joke about anything, no matter what the case. But, this guy is actually living up to the stereotype of cold blooded reptile. He narrowed his eyes at me before asking, "Might I ask what the package was? We have it in evidence, but we would like to know what it was meant for."

That is where I kind of felt a little embarrassed. The reason was personal, and I wanted to plea for my right of silence, but with that cold stare that Vector kept shooting at me, it was hard to actually keep my mouth shut. With another deep breath, and little sweat going down my front quills, I said, "It's a present that I was going to send to Blaze's dimension..."

Vector looked puzzled. He clearly wasn't expecting my response to be something so silly. So before he could ask, I continued, "It's a bit of a surprise for her. You see, I have never gotten her a real present before and I thought I would."

"You realize that Christmas is in about a month and a half, right?", Vector asked, seeming to put my reason into some grand design in his mind. I really didn't like the looks of those cogs that were spinning in his head.

I gave a brief nod and said, "I know, but it's kind of personal. I mean, it's stupid to people today.", I wiped some of the sweat off and continued, "You see, today was the day that I first met Blaze. It was also the day that we became the best of friends. It's a bit of a long story... I don't want to bore you with the details..."

"By all means, I could use a good story while I wait for the guys to tell me what I should do with you.", Vector said while laying in his chair a little more casually. He then asked, "Want me to turn it down a notch? I'm cold blooded, so I keep it a little warm, but you look like you're ready for sweat bullets."

"That would be appreciated.", I said while nodding and giving a sheepish smile. It was so warm, and I was so nervous that my mane was drooping and sticking to the rest of my fur. Now I know how Shadow felt in volcano missions. This is a drastic exaggeration, but still, it's hot to me.

I saw Vector rise from his chair and walk to the thermostat to turn it down to seventy degrees. It may be a few degree's difference, but it makes all the difference in the world when it is freezing outside. I felt the air conditioner kick in and it felt like the greatest relief in the world. And to me, that is when some weirdo nearly dropped a mountain on me. Long story, and for another day, so don't ask. Vector took his seat again and laid his feet on the table before saying, "I'm all ears, kid."

(Flashback)

_At least this isn't ash. I mean, that stuff is killer on the lungs when the wind blows it right down your throat. Hooray, my tenth birthday. I look at the mud pie with a small smile. I constructed hat using __paper to fit it on my head and not mess with my quills. A lot of the kids didn't really want to come near me because of my powers, and add that to the fact that I'm the only one who is fighting Iblis, it kind of __makes anyone want to keep their distance from me. I looked at the birthday card that I had found a few days ago to make sure I was doing everything right. In the picture, there were kids with point hats. Check. A sort of round cake. Check. A set of candles so that I can show I am ten years old. Check. Everything was there, except for friends and games to play with said friends... I just needed the friends part to actually exist... _

_I lit the candles one by one and gave a sad smile before reading the card. It said that I should make a wish while blowing the candle. Then, never speak of it so that it will come true. While closing my eyes, I thought of the one thing I have wanted since I was younger. I blew out the candle and wished silently, in my mind, that I could have a friend. That's when I heard a strange voice ask, "What exactly are you doing?"_

_My eyes shot open and I looked around, expecting it to be one of the bullies that got mad at me for tossing rocks at him when he made fun of my quills. I looked up and saw a pinkish purple cat sitting on the top of some rubble. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, wore a jacket with fuzz on the end of it's sleeves, white pants with the same thing at the end of each leg, and a pair of high heels .She appeared to be my age and even had the same eye color as me. The only weird thing I found on her was that she had some kind of jewel on her forehead. Since I'm not all that social, I said, "N-nothing..."_

_The feline tilted her head and looked at me with a puzzled expression before hopping down from her little perch and landing gracefully on her feet. Not even so much as a sign of effort was shown on her body or face. Just who was this girl? She then calmly took a look at me, walking circles around me as though it were some kind of inspection. When her eyes went to the card, she opened it and looked at everything before saying, "So, this is a birthday party? I assume it's yours."_

_Well, she's observant. I suppose that is something, but why is she just acting suspicious? I cleared my throat and said, "Yes. I turn ten today. I never had a party, so I thought I'd try it."_

"_If it's a party, why are you the only one here?", she asked while sitting on the other side of the mud pie. I guess she intends to stay here..._

_With a shy scratch to the back of my head, I replied, "I don't have any friends... You see, a lot of people think I'm a freak.", I said this, and had a feeling she was going to ask why, so I continued, "I have something called psychokinesis. It's basically my ability to move objects with my mind.", now with that, I knew she would leave._

_I suppose I was wrong. She just looked at me with the same emotionless stare and said, "I can see why that would scare most people. If it helps, I don't have any friends either.", when she said this, she dipped her head a little to keep her eyes on the mud pie. I wasn't expecting her to be in the same situation as me._

"_Would you like to join me for my birthday party?", I asked, trying to see if maybe I could get her to smile. I didn't want her to smile because I thought she was sad, but because I wanted to see if a smile was possible with her. She hasn't shown a single bit of expression since she walked here. When there wasn't a response, I grabbed some paper and prepared a hat that was like mine, but I made it to be able to hit her ponytail. While she was still looking down, I put it on her head and smiled a little, "There."_

_She looked up at me with her golden eyes again and I kept my smile up. It was a little more nervous than happy, but I think she won't notice. She took the hat off and looked at it before unfolding it and flattening it out. She then began to fold it again, but at different angles. I had never seen anything like that, and it looked pretty darn cool in my eyes. When she finished, it was in the shape of some kind of bird. She pulled the tail of the bird and it flapped it's wings, "Happy birthday. It may not be much, but I figure that will work.", she said before handing it to me._

_I was actually rather shocked that it was a birthday present. Wasn't put in a box, wrapped up, or even given a ribbon or bow. That didn't stop the effect that it had on me. I smiled and nodded before saying, "Thank you. Oh, I forgot. My name is Silver. What's your name?"_

"_It's Blaze.", she replied before a faint smile appeared on her face. It wasn't like my smiles where it was obvious, but it was there. Small, faint, and real. I actually came to like it, so took the little bird and made it flap a little in amusement. _

"_Blaze... I like that name. Um, would you teach me how to make these little birds?", I asked, curious as to how she did it so well._

_With a polite nod in return, she sat next to me and began to show me how to fold the paper into all kinds of shapes. The entire day went by, and the temperature began to drop. That meant that night was wasn't very far, and it would be freezing soon. After making so many birds, stars, and other things, I put them together in a shoe box and then looked to Blaze with a smile, "I had a lot of fun, Blaze. Um, will I see you tomorrow?"_

"_Sure. That's if I'm not busy taking on those Iblis spawns.", she replied while clenching her fists hard._

_What became a shock to me was that she actually fought Iblis spawns like I did. I kept wondering to myself for as long as I could remember if I was the only one who was trying to defeat Iblis. And it seems that I am not. I gave a thoughtful look to her before saying, "Well, I fight them too. Maybe we can work together?"_

_The look on Blaze's face was something I am definitely not going to forget. It was a look of shock. Her mouth slightly open, eyes widened, and just signs of worry that seemed like a sister to a brother. She then composed herself enough to hide her emotions again before she offered her hand to me, "Very well. We shall be comrades against Iblis then."_

"_A little too weird, can we just be friends?", I asked while shaking her hand. I know it was a stretch and that she would have definitely said no, but I wanted to give it a-_

"_Sure. Friends.", She replied almost with out hesitation and making that same faint smile. Perhaps I spoke too soon about her not wanting to be friends. After the hand shake, we went to find a place to stay and sleep. It was freezing, so it was needless to say that we had to share the blanket, but despite the cold, it was the best sleep I ever had._

(End of Flashback)

"And that's basically how we met. Since then, we have always been friends and worked together in adventures and what not. Today, I wanted to show her that I remembered and that I still care. Even if she is always at her home world now.", I said while messing with my fingers a little bit out of embarrassment. The only ones who know of that story are me and her, and now Vector knows. So, I was not ashamed, but it was person and a lot of times, people laugh at that kind of stuff or take it the wrong way.

The crocodile had been listening intently while nodding before standing back up, "I see. Well, thank you for the story. I'm going to see what we are going to do to you, Silver. It won't take more than a few minutes. Relax and think about what's going on.", he then went to the door, opened it, and closed it behind him as he walked out of the room.

Every fiber of my being said that this would all be a misunderstanding and that I would walk out of there. I was certain of it because I know I walked in on the crime scene before it was actually declared one, and the cameras should prove my innocence as well if they haven't looked at them yet. After that, I can take my package and find a good warp ring to get me the heck out of here. No worries, I just know it. So, I sit here once again with boredom creeping in and, I guess I fell asleep, because I only saw the back of my eye lids for what seemed like a second before I opened them again to see that the room was completely black, and that I couldn't see a thing, "Did Vector forget about me?"

"Surprise!", a chorus of voices shouted out from all around me before the lights came on, and the interrogation room was covered in nothing but decorations, and there was a cake sitting on the table. I was utterly shocked and didn't really understand. Especially since no one here knew my birthday except Blaze, and quite recently, Vector.

The next thing I know, Blaze is standing right in front of me and surrounded by everyone else that I knew. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the entire Chaotix team, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, and Cream. Everyone was here. Even... Mr. Timber! But... I...

"Sorry about the scare there, Silver. But, we kind of had to, or you would have seen the surprise.", the old beaver said while taking a seat next to the Chaotix.

Blaze took a seat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder in a relaxing manner. I'm sure she was going to explain everything. She smiled a little nervously and said, "You see, I asked Vector to distract you until I had everything ready to set your birthday party up. I honestly didn't know he'd give you this kind of a scare."

I immediately shot a glare at Vector that I thought was pretty close to Shadow's glare. I couldn't believe he would do that to me. Granted, it was for a birthday surprise, but to scare me into thinking one of my friends was dead and that I had something to do with it was just cold! I then said, "I don't mind. I'm just glad Mr. Timber is okay. Though, if this was a joke, how did I end up in an interrogation room?"

"One of my friends is a cop and said I could use this room for the distraction. The evidence, photo, and case file was all bologna.", Vector said before tearing it apart, "Though, the scaring you part was a bit of a bonus for me."

I calmed down a little and asked, "And those questions were part of it, right?"

"Oh, you could say that. And you could say that I was a bit of a nosy crocodile.", Vector said before laughing and pointed to a pile of gifts from everyone to keep me from over reacting. It worked. How exactly did this get passed me?

"Wait, how are you here, Blaze? I thought you had duties.", I said while getting up to have a look at the big box that was sitting on the table. It was a cake that was in the shape of a Chaos Emerald. It looked amazingly done. I get the feeling that Cream and her mother had a lot to do with it.

Blaze pointed to Tails and said, "I had help. He made fake versions of the Sol Emeralds. They broke every time I crossed to another world. So, I always carried two. I think I still got ten left. Anyway, the point is, I'm here and I didn't miss your birthday."

I was really not expecting any of this. If anything, I would have just been okay with sitting down with her and talking of the old days. This was just so amazing that I couldn't help but smile before seeing a box that had Blaze's name on it. I took it first and looked at it. It was a long, thin box. My eyes went to her for approval. Not two seconds after her nod I began to tear at the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a nicely made golden scarf. I put my hand to it to feel it's soft, warm fabric. After feeling it for a few seconds, I took it out of the box and quickly put it around my neck and turned to face Blaze, "Well, what do you think?"

"It brings out your eyes, Silver. I hope you like all this.", She said as Sonic gave me a good punch in the arm.

"Come on, let's enjoy your birthday and then you two can get on with the flirting stuff.", the cobalt hero said to me while I looked at him with a blush and a glare.

But, before I could defend myself, everyone, except for Shadow, chanted, "Cake! Cake! Cake!", so it got a little hard to be mad when good times were going to be had. For the next three hours, everyone was talking, dancing to music that Charmy brought in, and just enjoying the party as a while. From the pile of presents, I got new cuffs from Shadow that uses the same technology as his inhibitor rings. Tails made me a strange looking helmet that could fit my quills perfectly. Supposedly, it would help me find hidden items by sending signals to my brain. All the other presents were basically things you'd expect for an eighteen year old boy. Video games, and music. When it was time for everyone to go and take a slice of cake with them, it was just me, Blaze, and the rest of the Chaotix. We were about to start cleaning up when Vector just pushed us out of the room.

"I don't need you guys to get involved. Blaze, when am I getting paid?", Vector asked while sticking his head out of the door.

Blaze only rolled her eyes before producing a check from her coat pocket. She handed it to the crocodile and said, "Just don't spend it all in one place, okay?"

"Yeah! I'll be getting that new hat I always wanted... er... I mean, I will use it to get an updated computer.", Vector said before closing the door and I assume returning to his cleaning. I guess the seriousness is more or less for when he's on a job.

I looked to Blaze with a bit of a goofy grin, "That was a ton of fun, Blaze. I didn't like the scare, but the cake and scarf were worth it.", I noted the fact that I had the package from Mr. Timber in my hands and then remembered, "Oh! I almost forgot. Consider this an early birthday present, since yours is tomorrow. But more importantly, happy friendship anniversary."

Her expression was exactly like the one in my memories. Slightly parted lips, eyes open in shock, and just plain expression of sheer surprise. But, instead of going to her emotionless default, she gave a smile and took the package away from my hands. She looked at it curiously before taking the lid off and stared inside. Her smile only grew as she pulled out the book that said memories. She dared not to open the book as she held it to her chest and said, "I'll look at it when we get home."

We? What did she mean by that? Did she bring Marine to this world, or was it that she had another friend? I was ready to ask before she put a finger to my lips and said, "This is part of the gift I wanted to give you. The scarf is your birthday present, but this is for our friendship anniversary. I want you to come to my world. This way, we can see each other every day, and can spend time together."

I was a little shocked to hear such an invitation. This was one that I wasn't going to refuse. My future is safe, so that mission is taken care of. And being in the past makes me worry for how I could be born later, or if I am just an unneeded civilian when everyone else is fighting Eggman. I have taken on Nega before, so moving to Blaze's world would actually make me feel less of an intruder. With a smile I nodded, "Let's stop by my apartment to grab a few things, and let me say good bye to Mr. Timber first, okay?"

After long good byes with the old beaver, and making phone calls to let everyone know I was leaving, I finished packing my things in about an hour. Not much to pack anyway. There was only my presents, a jacket, and some extra gloves and boots. I then walked outside to a waiting Blaze and took her hand. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the fake gem before she and I blinked out of this world, and appeared in her's, just outside of her castle. With a bit of a twinkle in my eyes, and the moon illuminating my face, I felt a sense of being home. I gave the purple feline a hug that could have rivaled Amy Rose's when she first met me and said, "Best birthday and friendship anniversary ever!"


End file.
